powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Peak Human Speed/Enhanced
For a gallery of examples for Enhanced Speed, see here. The power to reach extraordinary physical speed. Also Called *Superhuman Speed *Sonic Speed *Super Speed *Hyper Speed *Celerity Capability Physically move far faster than the average member of the user's species, some at or above supersonic speed. A few high level individuals can also move at the speed of light. This feat is not without any ill effects however, as it will affect the body because of the late displacement of molecules. Techniques Some can perform: *“''Rapid gyration''”: to spin like a cyclone. *“''Heightened Reflexes''”: possesses reflexes far above the average human. Reflexes are so advanced that they can go through an entire apartment, checking all the rooms and taking out the survivors in just mere seconds. *“''Flight''”: ability to propel themselves through the air. To hover in mid-air they apply thrust downward in a carefully controlled manner. When carrying another, unprotected human being aloft, they do not move faster than 60 miles per hour in order that their "passenger" is be able to breathe easily (Some can breathe at somewhat higher rates due to training) and so that the "passenger" will not suffer harm from wind, friction, or air turbulence. *“''Accelerated metabolism''”: possesses a boosted metabolism that can be used to heal wounds quickly. Sometimes is a weakness so that the user needs large amounts of food to sustain themselves. *“''Enhanced Durability''”: as a side effect of partially robbing their molecules of their atomic motion, the binding forces within and between the molecules increase. This enhances the sheer toughness of their entire body. This effect gives their skin enough durability to withstand the ravages of wind, friction and air turbulence. *“''G-Force compensation''”: ability to use their super speed to automatically compensate for any G-Force difference. *"Molecular vibration": ability to vibrate molecules to become intangible and invisible. *"Fast hitting": to hit up to a thousand times per minute. *"''Time Travel''": High level users can run faster than the speed of sound to travel back or forward through time. (Some may not be able to control it and need a device to help like Barry Allen's Cosmic Treadmill.) *''Phasing:'' Can phase through walls or any other soild substances with the help of enhanced speed. *''Infinite mass punch'': By traveling near the speed of light, the user can acquire the relativistic mass of such speed to land blows which can hit with tremendous force. Associations *Fast Flier for fliers. *Flash Step with enough practice. *Molecular Acceleration could be the basis of this power. *Speed Force to the extreme level. *Speed Swimming while in water. Limits *Has to be limited, too much can effect the body at a molecular level. *Some users can be very vulnerable due to their high speed movements, gaining extreme momentum. Even rain drops could severly injure the user. *One has to stop every now and then to refocus their vision since one could go blind for a breif moment. **This usual is in beginners, but could improve over time. Known Users Category:Powers Speed Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Transportation Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Arts Category:Fighting Power